vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathaniel Buzolic
) | Job = Actor | Played = Kol Mikaelson | Status = Guest Starring | Season = : 3 ▪ 4 ▪ 5 : 1 ▪ 2 ▪ 3 ▪ 4 ▪ 5 }} Nathaniel "Nate" Buzolic (born 4 August 1983) portrays Kol Mikaelson on , and The Originals themed four part web-series The Originals: Awakening. Biography Nathaniel is an Australian actor from Sydney, who before was a television presenter on Channel Nine's late-night program The Mint and had a regular role on the BBC soap Out of the Blue (2008). He was also a co-host of the educational show Weather Ed, on the The Weather Channel. Buzolic attended the Australian Theatre for Young People (ATYP) in Sydney. His first break was hosting the Disney Channel's afternoon kids show, Studio Disney (2005). He has also appeared in All Saints (2003), Home and Away (2002) and an uncredited role in an episode of Water Rats (2001). Buzolic's first leading role in a film was in Offing David (2008). Previously, Nathaniel had other minor roles in My Greatest Day Ever (2007) and Road Rage (2007). In late 2011, he was asked to be cast as Kol Mikaelson in the show The Vampire Diaries. In July of 2015, it was confirmed that Buzolic will take a lead role of Jimmy Barnes in the show comedy series Significant Mother. Filmography TV Shows Movies Trivia * Nathaniel's family background is a mix of Croatian and German. * His mother is from Croatia, and he calls Croatia his homeland, saying "Hrvatska je moja domovina", basing on that, he may be speaking Croatian as well. * He auditioned at the beginning of the series and he was really close to getting the role of Stefan Salvatore, but was second and lost out to Paul Wesley. * He is a first-generation Australian having been born in Sydney. * His height is 6'1" (1.85 cm). * He began acting at the age of 15. * He has starred in a number of school productions. * He received a scholarship to attend the Australian Theatre for Young People (ATYP) in Sydney from 1998 to 2001. * He danced in the opening and closing ceremonies of the Sydney Olympic Games in 2000. * He was the school captain of De La Salle in 2001. * Nathaniel is a graduate of Screenwise Film & TV School for Actors in Sydney Australia attending the school from 2001 to 2004. * In 2007, he completed a marketing degree at the University of Western Sydney. * He used to play competitive basketball for New South Wales. * He is a keen snowboarder. * His favorite actor is Leonardo DiCaprio. * His first break was hosting the Disney Channel's afternoon kid's show, Studio Disney. * His celebrity crush is Australian singer and actress Delta Goodrem. * He is a devout Christian and an avid supporter of the End It Movement, a fundraiser and organization that works towards ending all types of modern-day slavery in the world. Their primary focus is sexual slavery. * He can speak using multiple accents as seen in a recent Vampire Diaries convention. * His grandfather was tragically killed by Communists after the second World War. * Nathaniel shares his birthday with Sebastian Roché, who plays his on-screen father, Mikael. * Interestingly, he along with Candice Accola, Lauren Cohan, Rick Worthy, Sebastian Roché, Grace Phipps and Sara Canning appeared in Supernatural. * He's one of five actors from The Vampire Diaries and The Originals who have appeared in Pretty Little Liars, the others are Claire Holt (Rebekah), Torrey Devitto (Meredith), Steven Krueger (Josh) and Rebecca Breeds (Aurora). Gallery Ic0oR5c6dkk.jpg Candice_and_Nat.jpg Tumblr_lxvbpjOREm1qj912do1_500.jpg Tumblr lxva1wpsv41rn4uxyo1 500.png Tumblr lxr7aw14xM1qeqhbj.jpg Tumblr lxg8ijYTo01r7g5aio1 400.jpg Tumblr lwfefwkEF41qj912do1 400.jpg Tumblr lw6wo15YKa1r20irlo1 250.jpg Nate-B-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28846710-600-800.jpg|Nate-buzz-twitter-pic Originals slider.jpg 400px-Tumblr lyufvjwuvR1qdxawbo2 500.png TheOriginals.jpg Kol.PNG KolMD.jpg KolOP.jpg nate.jpg nate 3.jpg nate 1.jpg 122468888.jpg 600full-nathaniel-buzolic.jpg 600full-nathaniel-buzolic12.jpg 600full-nathaniel-buzolic252.jpg 600full-nathaniel-buzolic2355.jpg 936full-nathaniel-buzolic.jpg 64743_312579855472744_131907596873305_916271_305117230_n.jpg 417254_312579755472754_131907596873305_916268_1446663017_n.jpg 429128_312579788806084_131907596873305_916269_1987598651_n.jpg 610827-mv5bmtgxmzmwmtu3nv5bml5banbnxkftztcwndmymze1nw__._v1._sx640_sy857__large.jpg 2012-04-21_Nathaniel_Buzolic.jpg MV5BNjEyMDY2NTI4OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzQyMTA2Nw@@._V1._SX214_CR0,0,214,314_.jpg Nate-0314.jpg nathaniel-buzolic44747.jpg Nathaniel-buzolic455.jpg Nathaniel-Buzolic-getty.jpg Nathaniel-Buzolic-nathaniel-buzolic-28839534-650-366.jpg NathanielKol-264881840663659333.jpg tumblr_lzd3m6SQg01qib881o3_500.jpg tumblr_m00bkibViH1qfg9xxo3_250.png tumblr_m2qlk2rVuS1rti4l0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m2c64l0KEA1r041xuo2_500.jpg tumblr_m3le80lhEK1r9pyqeo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3le80lhEK1r9pyqeo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3o16wRe9I1qh7mbko1_500.jpg tumblr_m3o16wRe9I1qh7mbko2_500.jpg tumblr_m3o439pI4Q1qbm4ygo1_400.jpg Nat-tatto.jpg|Tattoo tumblr_m42j11qG121r1a0b6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5janurVb11qj912do3_1280.jpg tumblr_m5janurVb11qj912do5_1280.jpg 550685_353498464719682_661095401_n.jpg 7984.jpg 49491.jpg 79491.jpg 451698.jpg 784941.jpg 789461.jpg 799461.jpg 919491.jpg 978914.jpg 4946197.jpg 5491542.jpg 7994561.jpg 45167591.jpg 57914269.jpg 78419415.jpg 79419741.jpg 2012_DragonCon_11.jpg Tumblr m9ojffOlA01rdu79bo1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr m9ol52bEcu1rpp39lo1 500.png tumblr_m89u513Ib01qhphyjo1_1280.jpg Zny6XMlI8BU.jpg YhEUW97FtY4.jpg RGZW2Uhj0Ls.jpg QR2mtMOM1H0.jpg O5v9X5ah1jxn_301500_XL.jpg nPIRQSYDwDk.jpg Nate-nathaniel-buzolic-29551015-600-800.png htGNYhROEs0.jpg ghxRuscl3K8.jpg Evm3V2e0l4Y.jpg 8s8T8SOe2k.jpg 113.jpg.png 22f737e47d8261297d774f773ea41105.jpg nate-buzolic.jpg|Nathaniel Buzolic Normal 4~57.jpg|Nate on set of After School Special A6TT478CMAMiOjZ.jpg|Nathaniel Buzolic and Steven R. McQueen Halloween 2012 BBXF2qUCYAAwGn_.jpg|Nathaniel on set of After School Special 394885_197654907047517_2072372616_n.PNG 312413 476489552410637 1079684702 n-1-.jpg 269346 476428085750117 141088784 n-1-.jpg BBkci0TCIAAvnln.jpg BCduEmPCYAAi4T3.jpg|Nathaniel and the burned Kol Vampire-stalkers-mystic.jpg|Nathaniel with David Alpay (Atticus Shane) BDVLUnACAAAbL41.jpg NathanielFans.jpg BEUykRsCQAAQ5DQ.jpg A99Z82lCUAA9tS0.jpg BEfUZYtCQAA0Et1.jpg KolBonnieBTS.png|Nathaniel and Kat Graham on set BBBc8AwCYAEK8Re.jpg BEUI8_WCMAApYIF.jpg BCKTpauCYAQaNye.jpg 008-2012-a-return-to-mystic-falls-con-australia-theoriginalfamilycom1.jpg nate-at-eyecon-2012.jpg Tumblr m5cqnuHkgq1rru6nzo1 500.jpg tumblr_mitb4t7SAv1s5dtoho1_500.jpg|LOL Jeremy, Kol, and John Gilbert. 309624_410870215657112_647233747_n.jpg Nathaniel in a public event I.jpg Nathaniel in a public event II.jpg c8QKYqiosJ8.jpg ZDDTLoivuQo.jpg|Candice, Michael, a fan and Nathaniel Nate-Pirate.jpg 39f760ecb4b111e2978222000aa801037--4196580951167328391.jpg 696a7128b4cc11e281d822000a1f96827-706801792088931569.jpg b8cc0aaab64e11e2ae2122000ae906127--1399991658591273247.jpg 46a92b64b58711e2ba2d22000ae90e247--1325791421996009843.jpg pizap_com10_46417141752317551367977089648.jpg|Nate dj nate.jpg|DJ Nate nate, 2013 con.jpg Paul, Ian, and Nathaniel.png INFphoto2541095-1368826971.jpg INFphoto2541078-1368826971.jpg NathanielBuzolicMagazine1.jpg NathanielBuzolicMagazine.jpg NathanielBuzolicMagazine2.jpg NathanielBuzolicMagazine3.jpg NathanielBuzolicMagazine4.jpg NathanielBuzolicMagazine5.jpg NathanielBuzolicMagazine6.jpg NathanielBuzolicMagazine7.jpg Nathaniel Buzolic 8.jpg Nathaniel-Buzolic-and-Ladies.png Nathaniel interrupts Ian.jpg Nate&daniel.jpg 851825-268d596e-71d3-11e3-82a9-fbdd3ae7c5df.jpg Nathaniel Buzolic - 0.jpg Nathaniel Buzolic - 0 (1).jpg External links *IMDb *Wikipedia *Twitter *Instagram Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:The Originals Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:The Originals Season 2 Cast Category:The Originals Season 1 Cast Category:The Originals Season 3 Cast Category:The Originals Season 4 Cast Category:Guest Stars Category:The Originals Season 5 Cast